Users of a social networking system may desire to give gifts to other users with whom they are linked and/or connected. Many social networking systems do not provide integration with an electronic commerce system. Initiators and/or participants of a gift campaign may be unaware of the scope of a recipient's network of friends and/or acquaintances. Initiators or participants may also need assistance with suggestion and/or selection of a gift to give to a recipient.